


huey and boyd are good dads

by bipun



Series: oc one-shots [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Autistic Huey Duck, Coming Out, Family, Family Fluff, Freeform, Future Fic, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Trans Huey Duck, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28600308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipun/pseuds/bipun
Summary: huey and boyd's kid comes out to them.the title is true.
Relationships: B.O.Y.D. (Disney: DuckTales) & Huey Duck
Series: oc one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067051
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	huey and boyd are good dads

**Author's Note:**

> oh hey it's another kid of canon characters.
> 
> this idea (and character) came from an idea in a discord server and is partially based on the fact that i now headcanon huey as trans bc i kin him and project onto him a lot.
> 
> i've roleplayed as huey a lot, but i've never even written anything about boyd, so i doubt that this will be very well written.
> 
> i do however hope that this is enjoyable to read nonthenless.
> 
> (this is a bit divergent from the rp in the discord server, bc why not-)
> 
> (also please don't ask about the logistics of robots reproducing with organic creatures, i don't know the answers myself and i don't want tp know them.)
> 
> btw this one is short too shut up.

Chance twiddled their thumbs nervously.

They took a deep breath and waited for their dads to enter the living room.

A couple minutes ago, Chance had said that they had something important to tell them.

As Chance was considering to just cancel the whole coming out, Huey and Boyd sat on the couch next to the one their kid was sitting on.

"What is it, Isaac?", Boyd asked.

Chance cringed a bit. They knew that their dads didn't know they'd rather go by Chance instead, but still...

"I...", they began, before just anxiously looking away.

Boyd looked at Huey with confusion. Huey sighed, then tapped Chance on the shoulder.

"It's ok.", he told his kid. "If you want to tell us later instead, that's fine too. Just... if you need some time to unwind, just go ahead. Ok?"

Chance nodded.  
They hugged the duck's legs.  
Surprised, Huey patted the half-robot-parrot on the head, smiling a bit.

"Anytime."

.

A couple hours later, Chance was still in their room.

Boyd was a bit worried.

"Is he ok?", he asked Huey.

Huey shrugged.

"I'm not... good at emotions... I'm not good at reading them. But I'm sure Isaac was just a bit anxious. He's always been like that..." he chuckled as he looked away. "Guess he got the worst genes from me...", he half-joked.

"Aw.", Boyd said, putting his hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't say that."

Huey smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't make this about myself and my stupid genes... Ugh, just... it's been a tough week."

Boyd nodded, understanding.

"Would it help if I gave you a kiss?", he asked casually, causing Huey's face to get red enough to match his shirt.

"I... Yeah, s-sure!", he responded enthusiastically.

Huey and Boyd shared a kiss. Huey felt brief, faint electric shocks from Boyd's beak but he didn't care.

As they pulled away from eachother, Boyd laughed as he hugged Huey.

The two smiled at eachother and embraced.

As Chance came back to the living room, Huey and Boyd pulled away from eachother.

"I... kinda heard all of that.", they confessed to their dads.

Huey blushed, a bit embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry. We gotta get thicker walls...", he mumbled in response.

Chance chuckled a bit.

"A-Anywho...", they said as they sat down inbetween Huey and Boyd on the couch. "I'm.... I'm nonbinary... I'd rather be called Chance than Isaac, and I'd prefer if you use they/them pronouns for me from now on... I-Is that ok?"

Huey smiled. Being the sentimental proud dad that he is, he hugged Chance tightly.

"Of course! That's perfectly fine, oh my god!"

He flapped his hands in excitement.

Boyd giggled at Huey's reaction.

"Yeah. We accept you no matter what, Chance.", Boyd told Chance.

Chance grinned as they hugged their dads.

Today had been a good day.


End file.
